


Murder Trials

by redeyetorn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, No Sex, Violence, Yandere
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyetorn/pseuds/redeyetorn
Summary: written for the pnsfw "fuck english" challenge.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: PNSFW Fuck English Challenge 2021





	Murder Trials

###### 형사 A의 프로파일링 기록지

사건 번호 39182

브라이턴, 잉글랜드 – 20XX년 10월 31일 오후 11시 30분 경, 토마스 포터 (이하 T)는 자신의 자택에서 싸늘한 주검으로 발견되었다. 사인은 목조름에 의한 질식사였다. 사망 일시는 이틀 전인 29일 새벽이었을 것이라고 추정된다. 자상, 절상 등은 없었으나, 손에서 발견된 방어흔으로 보아 격렬한 저항이 있었다는 것을 짐작하게 했다. 경찰이 출동한 것은 T의 친구 미국 텍사스 거주 데이브 ‘테크노’ 터커의 제보를 받고 나서였다. 그의 신고로 T의 동성 애인 윌버 ‘수트’ 브릿지 (이하 W)는 유력 용의자 후보로 올랐으며, 11월 5일 플로리다 주경찰에 의해 검거되었다. 

다음은 W와 면담한 오디오 클립의 일부분이다.

> (형사 A를 마주보고 W가 앉아있다) (W가 목을 가다듬는 소리)  
>  Q: 당신의 혐의를 인정하는가?  
>  A: 인정하고말고요. 그니까 잡힐 생각은 없었지만, 다른 사람이 잡혀들어갔다면 억울했을 거예요. 토미는 제 거예요. 제 공이자 제 업적인데요.  
>  Q: 어쩌다 잡혔는가?  
>  A: 토미를 박제할 생각이었는데 이게, 박제용액을 대량으로 구하기 무지 힘든 거 아세요? 그것도 빨리 필요한 상황에선, 아마존에서 사는 것보다 직접 구해오는 게 낫다 싶어서, 데이브가 신고하기 전에 다 사왔어야 했는데.... 어쩌다 보니 잡혔습니다. 바보같이. 토미 집에서. 범죄자는 사고현장을 다시 온다고들 하지 않습니까. 실수했죠 뭐.  
>  Q: 왜 죽였는가?  
>  A: 그건... 조금 대답하기 힘드네요. 어차피 당신네들은 이해하지 못할 것입니다. 그니까 아주 이해하기 쉽게 설명해드리죠. (W가 의자를 고쳐앉는다) (수갑 찬 손으로 책상을 내리치고, 쿵 하는 소리)  
>  살인.  
>  살인이라는 행위에는 아주아주 친밀한 무언가가 있어요. 섹스나 사랑보다도요. 그건 아주 숭고한 일이기도 해요. 생명은 누군가에 의해 창조되죠. 어디 프랑스 학자의 말을 인용하자면 그건 자신이 세상에 남기는 나의 흔적이기도 해요. 생명이 소중한 것은 당연한 사실이에요. 하지만 그만큼, 주체에서 한 덩어리가 떨어져 나와 타자가 된다는 것은 매우매우 아픈 일이기도 해요. 그렇게 해서 태어난 인간은 각각 타인으로밖에 존재할 수 없으니까요. 그건 위태로워요. 내가 가장 사랑하는 대상이 항상 사냥감이 되어 노려지고 있다고 생각해보세요. 당연히 내 것으로 만들어야 하지 않겠어요? 그런 관점에서 보면 당연한 거죠, 이게. 저는 토미를 허물고 제 것으로 만들었어요. 그건 토미와 하나가 되고자 한 제 나름대로의 노력이었어요. 어떤 종류의 사랑보다도 아름다운, 가장 순수한 형태의 애정이고, 또.. (W의 한숨소리. 갈수록 목소리에 힘이 빠진다) 이 이상 얘기해봤자 득 될 게 없을 것 같네요.  
>  (오디오 클립이 탁 하고 끝난다)  
> 

형사 A, 당시의 기록

한마디 총평은 다음과 같다. W는 눈빛이 무언가에 홀린 사람 같았다.  
브라이턴 살인사건은 분명히 고의적이었으며, 계획적인 범죄였다. 하지만 그가 T를 죽일 타당한 이유 – 적어도, 우리가 이해할 수 있는 선에서의- 는 존재하지 않았다. W는 지능적이었고, 보통 이상의 인지능력을 가지고 있었다. 정신질환의 증세 또한 보이지 않았을뿐더러, 전과 또한 존재하지 않았다. 그의 자세한 가정환경은 조사가 아직이지만, 눈빛만 뺀다면 정상인 같았다. 당장이라도 이 근처 카페 문을 열고 들어가면 어딘가에 앉아 여유롭게 노트북을 두드리고 있을 것 같았다. 물론, 이에 대해서는 조사가 더 필요하겠지만. 필자의 감으로는 일단 주류 범죄군에는 속하지 않는 듯했다.  
언론에서 보도한 그의 살인 이유는 ‘성적 도착증’이었다. 하지만 필자는 뒤숭숭한 느낌을 지울 수가 없다. 그의 살인 동기 중 일부가 어쩌면 성적인 쾌감인 것은 확실했지만, 포렌식 수사에서 검출된 정액은 없었기 때문이다. 예상했던 대로, 그는 생각보다 행동기제가 복잡한 인간이었다. 그는 T에 대한 뒤틀린 사랑을 가지고 있는 것 같아 보였다. T에 대한 얘기만 할 때면 그의 시선은 천장에 머물렀고 사랑하는 애인을 볼 때 마냥 미소를 띠었다. 우리가 보지 못하는 일종의 신적인 존재를 마주하고 있는 것 같기도 했다. W는 자신의 행위를 살인이라고 부르는 것을 서슴지 않았다. 하지만 그를 강력범죄라고 인식하기보다는 어떤 의식의 일종으로 생각하는 것 같았다. 그는 자아와 타인에 대한 일종의 확고한 철학이 있었다. 미친 노숙자의 지껄임 같기도 했지만, 듣고 있다 보면 공감할 수 있을 만한 얘기였다.

_20XX 11월 10일 기록, 추가 갱신 요함_

+++

2년 뒤 추가 갱신 기록

W는 구치소에서 사형 집행 전날에 자살했다. 

프로파일러로서 옛날에 그를 인터뷰한 필자에게는 적잖은 충격이다. 다시 그때의 기록을 반추하며 생각해볼 수밖에 없었다. 그의 자살동기는 무엇이었는가? W가 햇빛조차 들지 않는, 1평 남짓한 독방에서 상상했던 것은 무엇이었을까? 자신의 지난 살인에 대한 반성이었을까, 또 다른 살인이었을까, 그것도 아니라면 피해자에 대한 사랑, 또는 그에 준하는 무언가였을까?  
브라이턴 살인사건은 가해자의 살인동기조차 적확하게 기술할 수 있는 것이 없었다. 한 가지 확실한 것이 있다면, W는 끝까지 자신이 저지른 극악무도한 살인사건에 대한 일말의 가책조차 없었다는 것이다. 그렇게 생각해본다면, 애인의 목을 맨손으로 조르며 쾌감을 느낀 살인범의 심리를 누가 완전히 이해하겠는가. 하지만 반사회적 인격장애, 즉 사이코패스라고 진단하기엔 그 당시 MMPI 진단결과가 그렇지 않았고 명확한 살인 동기를 서술하기가 어려웠었다. 끝까지도, 나에게 날라온 마지막 증거물은 끝까지 해석하기 어려웠다. 

다음은 그가 마지막으로 독방에서 남긴, 피해자 T에게 보내는 편지이다.

>   
>  _토미에게._
> 
> 안녕 토미! 편지를 쓰는 건 오랜만이네. 너도 알다시피, 내가 지내는 곳은 적막하고 지루해. 아, 가끔씩 죄수 중 한 명이 난동을 부릴 때를 빼면. ~~그럴 때는 창살에 얼굴을 대고 구경하는 게 나야.~~ 좁지만 밥도 주고, 화장실도 있고, 침대도 있고. 나는 발목이 철갑으로 묶여서 많이 움직일 수는 없지만 종종 너를 생각하며 글을 써. 꽤 괜찮은 생활이라고 할 수 있겠지. 무엇보다도, ~~저 사람들이~~ 나를 가둔 사람들이 가질 수 없는 게 하나 있어. 너도 아마 뭔지는 알겠지? 하하, 그건 바로 너니까 말이야!  
>  기억해, 토미? 태초에 너와 내가 있었고 우리는 자아라고 하는 아주 답답한 벽에 둘러싸여 있었어. 아주 완고한 벽. 저 너머 보이지 않는 불씨에 나는 끌린 듯이 다가갔지만 역시나 울연한 장벽에 부딪혔지. 혼자서는 너무너무 추워서 우리는 서로를 갈구하고 있었어. 너와 나는 서로에게 눈동자를 열어주었지만 그 빛은 닿지 못해서 둘 다 많이 울었고. 우리 둘은 가느다란 동맥을 공유하고 있었지만 서로 엇박자로 숨 쉬었어. 너는 그 틈새를 채우려 노력했건만 손가락의 각진 모양이 맞지 않아서 우리는 서로 멍만 들었지. 우리는 병이 들어 있었어. 타인이라는 죽을병. 너와 나는 갈수록 고열로 신음했고, 벽 너머 만질 수 없는 열기는 짙어져만 갔어.  
>  하지만 나는 포기하지 않았어, 토미. 나는 용감했고 절박했어. 그래서 나는 나에게 주어진 유일한 방법을 택했어. 그리고, 하하, 어찌나 천재 같은 아이디어였는지! 기억해, 토미? 내 살갗이 너의 살갗과 맞닿고 내 손이 튜브처럼 너의 목에 연결되자 우리는 마찰과 함께 하나가 되었어. 나는 아직도 내 손바닥 밑에서 쿵 쿵 쿵 뛰던 너의 맥박을 기억해. 하지만 그건 폭주하는 열차처럼 너무 빨랐고 나는 거기에 브레이크를 걸 필요성이 있었어. 그래서 나는 그를 추격하는 것마냥 박자에 맞춰서 내 무게를 네 위로 펌프질했었고, 그리고 너는 내가 힘을 줄 때마다 천사가 날개를 뜯기는 소리를 냈어. ~~아마 내 인생 최고의 교향곡이었을 거야.~~ 나는 손이 타들어가는 기분이었지만 너의 열에 사로잡혀서 어떻게 할 수가 없었어. 너 또한 나에게 빨리 닿기 위해 입을 벌리고 내 팔을 손톱으로 벅벅 긁어놓았고. 마지막으로 너는 예쁜 그 두 눈으로 나에게 애원했고 우리의 눈동자가 일렬이 된 그 순간에서야 나는 너에게 침입할 수 있었어.  
>  네가 퓨즈가 나가는 것처럼 몸에 힘을 풀고 결국 나를 수용했을 때 나는 무지하게 기뻤어. 드디어 그 벽을 부숴서 허물고 너를 만나는 순간이었으니까. 자아와 자아가 충돌한 뒤에 드디어 잉태한 것은 내가 아니었지. 나는 그렇게 그을린 손으로 너의 찌꺼기를 안고, 나에게 준 새로운 몸뚱아리로 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘렸어. 기쁨의 눈물이었어. 
> 
> 아, 너무 감상에 젖어서 혼자 떠들어 버렸네.  
>  어쨌든, 토미.  
>  네가 준 소중한 생명은 잊지 못할 거야. 우리는 그 순간에 하나로 융합돼 새로 태어났지만, 모든 것에는 끝이 있고, 저들에게 내 것을 도난당하기는 싫어. 그래서 이제는 모든 걸 매듭지을까 해. 그 창조 또한 우리 손으로 일궈냈다면 이 불씨를 끄는 것도 우리여야 하겠지. 그렇지? 그래서. 언젠가는 네가 그런 말을 한 적이 있어. 브라이턴 어딘가의 맥도날드 앞에서. 지는 석양을 보면서. 네 입가에는 아이스크림이 묻어 있었고 그건 꽤나 귀여웠지. 그 지점 맥도날드는 소스를 너무 많이 뿌려줘서 나는 속이 더부룩했는데, 금빛 태양에 비친 네가 귀여워서 아무렇지 않았던 것 같아. 너는 그 입을 열고 나한테 말했어. 우리 끝까지 같이 하자고. 나도 그 말에 가슴이 부풀어서 힘차게 고개를 끄덕였던 것 같아.  
>  아아, 나는 너와의 약속을 지키게 되어서 너무나도 기뻐.
> 
> 끝까지 함께하자, 토미. 
> 
> _윌버로부터._  
> 

이건 그냥 프로파일러로서의 촉이 얘기해주는 것이지만, 그의 철학이 명령하는 대로 산 그는 누구보다도 양심적이고 솔직한 인간일 것이라는 생각이 들었다.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> 한국인인데 이걸 보셨다면.... 죄송합니다.... 원래 영어로 글 씁니다 한국어로 낼 단편원고가 없었어요


End file.
